Trial of Love
by XT-421
Summary: And you all thought that Sosuke saying "I love all the Ponyo's" was the real Trial of Love, PFFFT! Here is what really happened: Take me, preteen versions of Ponyo and Sosuke, a tricky Goddess, broken promises, and a lot of seafoam, and see where we get.
1. Breaking a Promise

**Ok, I have wanted to do a Miyazaki fanfiction for AGES. I love his work, and cannot express my adoration of his works in an intro, therefore I stop. To those of you who don't know me, Hi. I'm XT, (Joe) and I'm crazy. Love or hate me, I don't really care, I am writing this story out on a whim. (Like, literally, I thought this up yesterday.) Basically though, it is a story, (partially inspired by... what's his name, Shadow something. *checks* Shadow Wasserson,) about the future of Ponyo and Sosuke. It is designed to be a bit tragic at the begining, leading to a better ending, I hope... I am actually a bit upset with this... it is gonig to end up a LOT shorter than I wanted it due to a lack of creativity in the next chapter. If I am stumped (which is scarce, really,) I might, (MIGHT) ask for help...**

**Either way, On With the Show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

So you've all obviously watched "Gake no Ue no Ponyo", AKA "Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea", and probably wanted to read more into the series. Well, lucky for y'all I write all of my adventures after the occur, and, with that handy-dandy skill you call mind reading, (it really isn't that hard, I don't understand why you silly humans haven't figured it out yet,) I can get a grasp on the whole story, record it, and make it a fancy tale to tell.

Now mind you, I had nothing to do with this, this time. Granmamare _tricked _me into playing the role of Guardian. I would've done it anyway, but, that's beside the point. All the while, while Ponyo and Sosuke were growing up, I was wandering around Hyrule and Mobius and Earth and all her variations, doing my thing so innocently. Ponyo's tears brought me over…

Anyways, here you go, I'll start at a fair point. **(A/N: Oh yeah, my lamer introduction that was apart of the story, kind of... this was from the point of view of me/XT so, don't really worry about that so much...)**

* * *

"Sosuke! Hurry! We're going to be late!" The dashing young redhead yelled to her adoptive brother.

"I know Ponyo, I know." Sosuke, a dark haired boy clambered down the stairs and sat in the back seat of his mother's car. Ponyo had already taken the front seat.

"I swear, you are the laziest boy on the planet!" Ponyo grumbled, fiddling with a golden, fish charm on her neck.

"I'd beg to differ, you should see his father when he's home…" Lisa, Sosuke's mother countered gently.

"I can't help it, Ponyo turns the alarm off in the morning, I can't wake up that early, and I don't have my own."

"We can't really afford another, honey."

"If you want, I'll start setting the alarm every morning." Ponyo sighed, twiddling now with her bright curly locks of hair.

7 years and 2 months had passed since Ponyo became a girl, and the memories were so hazy to the two kids that they both shrugged it off as a dream. Lisa, with the help of Ponyo's true parents, was given custody of Ponyo, and just explained that she adopted to all, including the kids as they grew up. The oddities of that day were left as legendary fairytales. No one remembered exactly how Ponyo came into the world of humans. No one remembered how she nearly caused the world to end. And no one, not even Sosuke himself, remembered _exactly_ what he promised Ponyo and her family when he allowed her to remain human.

A human, let alone a five year old one, is not the greatest promise keeper in the world.

Sosuke and Ponyo had both grown up. Now on the verge of their teen years, romance was a commonplace in school. Sosuke and Ponyo both heard of the kids who were dating, and kissing, and this made them feel strange in their own environment. Both knew of this strange friendship between a boyfriend and a girlfriend, but each was too scared to actually go out and do something about it.

Ponyo and Sosuke both grew more attractive with each year. Though not the cutest or the handsomest of their kind, Ponyo was a cute, yet beautiful red head, and Sosuke, a sailor's son, was growing stronger muscles and a tougher, cooler build. Both had potential to be dating material, and some of the girls in Sosuke's school knew this very well, as did Ponyo herself.

But did she ever say a compliment to how attractive Sosuke was becoming? Never.

Did Sosuke ever tell Ponyo she was a beautiful girl? Maybe once or twice when she'd ask how she looked, but nothing like a spontaneous compliment. Not what she would have liked. Besides, to him, she was his sister. And to him, you don't date girls that live in your house, or your room, for that matter.

_SCHREEEECH_

Lisa always had a way with her car.

"I'll pick you two up after school, ok?"

"Yeah Mom." Sosuke nodded, grabbing his bag and waiting for Ponyo to exit the car.

The two walked into the school slowly. First days were always bad ones. The school was really small, and everyone pretty much knew everybody. Practically about 50 kids went into that school, and two teachers taught them. The teachers were the same, and the students scarcely changed.

Walking to their lockers, always next to each other, they prepared themselves for school.

Sosuke looked a bit melancholy today, and Ponyo noticed this well. She always seemed to be tuned in to his emotions.

_Sosuke doesn't seem too happy, I wonder what's bugging him? He is usually a little more excited on days back at school, he has so many friends and loves talking to them…_

Ponyo decided it was best not to ask, and left Sosuke be until later.

Class began and everyone took their seats. A few announcements were said, a few goals for the semester and then lessons took place.

_Boring, boring, same old, same old. _Sosuke mumbled mentally, oblivious as always to the pairs of eyes looking at him.

And in the blink of an eye, lunch came.

"Ponyo, aren't you coming?" Sosuke asked, a little happier now that lunch was coming around.

"Um, sure, but I have to ask Ms. Rotaka a question about that math… silly me, it doesn't make sense unless I can relate it to water!" That fact had never changed about Ponyo. She loved the water, she loved aquatic wildlife, and she loved swimming. She was abnormally fast, even without her powers, and won first place in just about every swim meet she ever entered in, always helping the family out with a few first place prizes.

"Ok, well, see ya there, right?"

"Yep!" Ponyo beamed, letting Sosuke go start eating lunch without her.

"Ponyo? What is it that you have a problem with?" Ms. Rotaka smiled as she aided her student's progress.

* * *

Ponyo walked out to her locker, grabbed her lunch, and then pranced out of the building to the field where they ate their midday meals. Ponyo and Sosuke always had a secret spot to eat their lunch, right on a rocky outcrop overlooking the ocean. It was like a miniature date each day they ate lunch, and, though nothing special, seemed to make Ponyo's day all the time.

To see another girl near Sosuke on their spot was upsetting to her. More than upsetting really, it was disheartening. Fury, sadness, and a lurch in her heart were all felt in a single bizarre emotion that she couldn't describe.

"Um, Komiko, what are you doing here?"

Komiko looked up and over at Ponyo, she seemed to have been in a discussion with Sosuke, as he looked up at Ponyo as well.

"Is it wrong for me to be here?" She asked in a less than snobby, but agitating, tone of voice.

"Well, no, but Sosuke and I have sat here every day and ate lunch together since like, kindergarten?" _This is my time with Sosuke, please leave?_

"Yeah, well, whatever. Sosuke, what do you say?"

"Sounds ok." He admitted to a conversation Ponyo had nothing to do with.

"What are you talking about?" Ponyo asked.

"Nothing, see yeah fishgirl." Komiko strode away. While Sosuke had many friends, most seemed repelled from Ponyo. No one knew where she had come from exactly, and her deep red hair was the envy of many girls at the school.

Her speed in the water and affinity for all things H2O gave her the nickname of fishgirl, and she tried to wear the title with pride. Sosuke too called her this on occasion, but then he'd always laugh and tickle her. Some days were better than others with the name calling, this was obviously one of the worse days.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Sosuke shrugged it off, rather suspiciously too, "Did you have any troubles with the math?"

"Not after Ms. Rotaka explained it, all made sense after that." She smiled, throw it was hard too. Something was nagging her inside. Something was up. She was just unsure of how to approach it.

The two awkwardly ate their lunch together, too afraid to make a comment about the Komiko incident.

"Ponyo! Sosuke! Class is starting! You don't want to be late!" Ms. Rotaka called to the two as they packed up hastily.

Then, more class, and before either of the two realized it, Lisa's car was waiting to pick them up. To Ponyo, it was indeed another mostly uneventful day.

But, for some reason, ever since lunch, Sosuke had been a little more excited about going to school.

* * *

"I have to go to the market again, so, you two do your homework, and don't do anything too crazy, ok?" Lisa cautioned as they got home.

"Can I still go swimming Ms. Lisa?"

"Yes Ponyo, and please, you can call me mom if you want."

"I don't feel comfortable with it." Ponyo exclaimed calmly.

"Take care you two, I'll be home later tonight, ok?"

"Yeah mom, see you later." Sosuke waved goodbye to his mother as she zoomed back down the mountain, leaving the two alone as she usually did.

"So, do you want to come swimming with me?" Ponyo smiled at the boy.

"Sorry Ponyo, I have a lot of homework, and I'm kind of worried… and besides, you swim stronger than a fish, I know you'll be safe alone." Sosuke admitted modestly, and pulled out his math book with a single leaf of paper in it.

"That is a load of crap! You are like, amazing at math, and that's a single sheet of paper and- oh fine! I'll go swimming all by myself!" Ponyo stormed off in her blue bathing suit and fled to the bottom of the cliff.

* * *

For about an hour, she just sat there, almost crying at her anger towards Sosuke. Why he hadn't wanted to swim with her, as he almost always had, was beyond her, and upsetting and scary to her.

Her feet grazed on the surface of the gently rocking water as she stared it down, feeling the rough rock warm her body from the bottom up, only to be cooled again by the frigid ocean water. She didn't feel like swimming.

And if she did swim, she would probably only attack the water to vent her frustration, and would be upset, cry, and might compromise her ability to swim against the water.

After a few more minutes of deep thought by the water, and a vague sense of longing towards the sea, she felt a twinge in her heart, and she went back up the cliff to dry off.

"Sosuke, I couldn't swim, sorry I-" Ponyo stopped dead, and her train of thought stopped in its tracks. The only thing she heard was the loud beats from her heart, pumping louder and louder as she stood in shock.

There was Komiko from school, leaning over Sosuke, her hair pulled back as her lips were intertwined with Sosuke's. As the door naturally swung shut, Komiko exited her trance and turned her head, eyes still in a daze as she comprehended that potential competition was present.

"Oh, Ponyo, I didn't think you were coming up yet." Sosuke commented, as he looked, blushing at her. Shaking his head in embarrassment, he stood up, leaving Komiko on the couch.

"So-Sosuke… What, what is this? Why are you… are you? Who… why… Ko-Komiko?" Ponyo felt woozy and faint.

"Oh, sorry Ponyo, I guess I should've told you I was coming over. It our first date." Komiko smiled, almost with pleasure, at Ponyo.

It was too much.

"SOSUKE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Ponyo screamed, eyes bursting into tears. It was true, a memory from long ago reminded her that she and Sosuke had loved one another. But, to kiss another was a betrayal to this love.

Ponyo ran into her room, sobbing and sobbing and sobbing. The tears cascaded from her eyes like waterfalls, leaving a small trail of water all the way up to her room.

Sosuke felt his heart sink. He didn't think it would her Ponyo that bad. Komiko had told him she wanted to come over for a little bit, just to hang out. But when she had asked him if he thought she was pretty, she followed up with asking to kiss him, and he had little opposition to this, she was indeed a pretty girl. It felt great too, so, he decided to continue with it, experimenting with this girl.

"A date? Komiko, I think you're pretty, but, I'm not going out with you. Sorry."

"What? You kissed me! Why would you kiss me if you didn't want to date me?"

"I don't want to date anyone… I just… it felt good… Komiko, get out of my house, ok? You are causing too many problems right now…" Sosuke grumbled.

"What?! You're causing the problems here!"

"Get out!" Sosuke pushed her out the door and slammed it shut.

The troubled young boy plopped himself on the couch and thought for a moment while the sound of Ponyo's wails echoed throughout the house.

Sighing hopelessly, Sosuke walked upstairs contemplating how he was going to explain this to Ponyo.

He stood at his bedroom door, listening to Ponyo cry. He made the decision not to enter until she stopped crying, which, at this point was completely incoherent, making him feel worse and worse.

* * *

Way away, in a space between spaces, a lone robot zoomed about.

_Note: crying. Possible Origins: Depression, heartbreak, sadness. All "origins" prove reasonable nodes for intervention. Status: Intervention: Gathering of information._

_Cries originate from Earth, subvector 1615142515. Preparing route. Route Prepared. Leaving: now._

The air around the robot fizzled and shimmered until its purple and silver plating seemed to melting as his narrow green eye winked.

* * *

Sosuke opened the door after what seemed to be another hour. He entered with tears in his own eyes only to find the room empty, wet, and with a thick, salty smell in the air. Ponyo's suit lay empty on the ground.

"Ponyo?" He wondered aloud. The window was open, but, he didn't think Ponyo would run away. _Where would she go?_

Quickly, he thought and called his mother.

"Mom? Ponyo's gone! She ran away!"

"No… what happened?"

Sosuke was silent. He did not want to tell his mom he was kissing another girl while she was away, "I don't really know… she has been acting a little differently latterly…"

"Yeah, you both are, sooner than later I'm going to have to explain puberty to you… oh dear, you're getting so old, both of you…"

"Do you know what to do? Should I look for her?"

"No. Absolutely not. Stay home, we'll get a search party ready. YOU didn't upset her, did you?"

"N-not that I know of, mom." Sosuke tried to hide it.

"Understood… I'm coming home, ok?"

"Thank you… I'm scared… what if she gets hurt? Or kidnapped? I worry for her." Sosuke's fear was plain and visible in his voice.

Sosuke lay down on his bed and looked outside, it didn't look as if she left the room at all.

He buried his face in his pillows and did his best not to cry.

* * *

_Incoming communiqué from subject Granmamare._

"XT-421, what are you doing in my domain?"

"Dear Aunt, it is but a formality. You know me, and you know my mother, where there is heartbreak, I appear." XT replied mentally.

"Who then?" The warm voice of Granmamare entered the robotic nexus of XT's skull.

"I do believe it is a girl named Ponyo… odd name, really."

"My daughter?"

"Oh dear, I do believe this will be interesting. Can you brief me, especially on dialect? They won't understand me if I'm speaking Rinocian…" Light surged around XT as he felt the fabric of Granmamare's Realm beneath his talons and face.

"In short, she became human to be with her friend, but I only permitted it if he loved her and accepted her first and foremost as a fish."

"So she was a fish, and became human? Nice… and this lasted how long? It would appear that she is a teenager…"

"7 years."

"Granmamare! She was five?! I have had some loony relatives before, but this?"

"But the Trial of Love was…" XT dulled his sensed, and spoke quietly within his head with Granmamare, if it was vital to his mission he wasn't going to let anything out to anyone.

"OH! Now THAT is GENIUS!" He blurted, and continued his conversation and information gathering in quiet.

_Notification: Realm Entrance Imminent._

"Granmamare, the mother does know, correct?"

"Yes, I shall console her immediately." The communication ended.

_Entering._

* * *

Sosuke looked out his window pitifully, imagining where Ponyo must be right now. Then something peculiar occurred. Four stars shot across the sky slowly, arced across the nightsky once, and then came back. In front of Sosuke's window, a few miles out to sea, the stopped. At their middle, they connected forming a large X, they spun to one side and formed a large T. This 'T' opened an odd door of white light over the horizon.

Sosuke watched, rubbing his eyes as if he were dreaming.

"What is that?"

The square of light spun rapidly until it became a circle, and then, as if pushed back into other folds of dimension, it shot up, down, across, backwards, forwards, around, then up again, forming a large, connected pattern, '421' in the sky, the '1' being at the top, stretching into the outermost sections of space. A small dot appeared in that tunnel, and descended rapidly through it, all the way through to the bottom of the 4.

Out it plunged, with gargoyle wings and two green, narrow eyes. It stared right at Sosuke as it rocketed towards his window.

In a moment, it had already broke a hole in his wall and was standing, or rather, hunching, over him in his room. But the metallic creature wasn't staring at _him_, it was staring at the wet stain on the floor.

"Gah! I come to tragedy!" It said with a distinct, manly voice, therefore indicating a designated gender.

Sosuke trembled with fear at the robot and the cold air that now blew on him through the wide hole through the wall.

"You! You must be Sosuke!" The robot growled angrily, taking a large step towards the boy. Sosuke was not interested in dying today, so he ran as fast as he could to the door, scrambling to the knob.

In a deft move, the robot got in his way and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him up effortlessly.

"Not a chance in hell, boy. You've done a bad deed. You killed her!"

"Who are you?!" Sosuke screamed.

"I am Xavier," he spat without liquid, "Model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire, I am a fully sentient artificial intelligent lifeform on a mission to- that is unimportant right now. You are an idiot Sosuke, and I am going to make you pay for it."

"I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Oh really? Then why is THIS here? Eh? Eh?!" XT pushed Sosuke close to the stain in the floor, it smelled _just_ like Ponyo's hair.

"Po-Ponyo?"

"Bingo, twerp. You killed her."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Sosuke cried, tears flowing from his face.

"Sit, we have much to discuss." XT set him down on his bed.

XT was tall, about 6 feet, which towered over most islanders, and he seemed to be an advanced robot from another future.

"So, basically, I had a long talk with your Sea Goddess, Ponyo's mother, and learned of a- you did know that her biological mother is the Goddess of the Sea, right?"

"Uh-huh… is this a dream?"

"Crap… Kid, no. This isn't. Tell me, how did Ponyo come into your family? I obviously have to start from scratch."

"My mom adopted her from a faraway land, America, I think."

"Ok… do you remember capturing a little fish when you were five?"

"Yeah… kind of… I called her… Ponyo? Wait a minute… Were they… No… that couldn't have happened…"

"That's kind of what I thought. You don't remember a thing. But yes, indeed it is true that Ponyo the fish you caught and Ponyo the sister you just lost are one and the same. She came back to you, remember?"

"No way! Magic is… not…"

"Real? Boy, tell me something, tell me if this is real." XT grabbed Sosuke's arm and pricked his skin twice, leaving an small, yet deep, 'X' on his skin.

"OUCH! So… you are real… and Ponyo is a fish… and her mom's a Sea Goddess? What the hell?"

"Yeah kid, your life just became abnormal again. You see, she burst into bubbles because you kissed that girl. You were supposed to have loved and cared for her all your life when you had that Trial of Love."

"So… I loved… Ponyo… and by… kissing another girl, I broke my promise?"

"Yes indeed." XT purred.

"Oh my gosh! I… I killed Ponyo…" Sosuke's eyes wept.

"Now you see why I'm mad at you?"

Sosuke just looked down at the ground, pitifully upset.

"Well, what are you going to do, sit there and cry?"

"What else is there to do? She's gone, right? What can I do?"

"Hmm… if you could do something, what would you do?"

"Right now, I… I really wish I could bring her back and-"

"Yeah, tough luck there." XT interjected.

"Ok then… I wish I could show her how sorry I am…" Sosuke sighed.

"I could arrange that. But, how sorry are you?"

"Extremely. She's like my fricking sister and I killed her! Killed her XT!" Sosuke looked up and shock and frustration.

"Well, prove it you fool." XT grabbed Sosuke's hand and pulled a small golden bead from his innards. "I was created by a demon in another dimension to be used in an interstellar army to conquer the galaxy. A goddess gave me a soul, and forced me and a few of my comrades to redeem ourselves. Now I serve idiots like you, teaching you lessons that will shape your futures. With this bead, I can access a portal to the Other Side. There, somewhere, Ponyo will be. You can apologize to her there."

XT pinched the bead and it cracked into a faint gold mist. With the snap of his fingers and a circular wave of his arm, the mist swirled into a two foot diameter vortex of golden and yellow mist.

XT shoved the young brown haired boy into the portal just as another being walked into the room.

"Good luck, Guardian, may the testing commence." The red headed lady whispered.

"Granmamare, I am XT-421, I am the king of relationships. They will be pushed to their limits, I promise you that. Auf Wiedersehen."

And with that, XT lunged into the portal, leaving Granmamare to deal with Lisa when she arrived home.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think? Shall I continue? Or do you want me to just kind of give up here and not bother continuing? (Sure, if ONE person wants me to continue, I will, but, I do have tons of other projects, so, lol, I'll TRY to make room for whatever is wanted the most.)**

**Hopefully, to be continued...**


	2. A Mission of Three Days

**Ok, I'm going to be flat out honest with y'all, I am finding it harder and harder to write this story. Now, don't think for a minute that that means I am stopping, because I never give up on things like this. I WANT to finish it before the end of my Spring Break, and I will do all I can to keep myself motivated for the finale, (granted, that might make the story a wee bit shorter than its already short projection, but...) So I guess you'll all have to bear with me until I power through this thing. (A lot of it has to do with the scenario I'm in... this is the first story I've written since my first girlfriend broke up with me... hard times...)**

**Either way, enjoy what is.**

* * *

Bubbles swarmed around XT as he materialized on the Other Side. Quickly tracing them to their source, he noted that Sosuke was drowning. _Note: Sosuke is human. Humans require oxygen (gaseous state) to run their respiratory systems. Fixing._

XT's chest clicked open and a volley of limber mechanical limbs reached to him and pulled him inside. XT's rib cage locked in place around Sosuke, and a glass helmet emcompassed his head. A vacuum pumped water out and equalized the pressure inside XT's body, creating a shell from the sea around them.

"Sosuke, you don't fit in here very well, do you?" XT mocked with a chuckle.

"Where are we?" He asked, turning his head with what little freedom of space he had.

"To explain in short, we are in the realm of the dead. The Other Side, so to speak. Those who are deceased can be found here, supposedly in spirit, if you believe in such things." XT silently laughed.

"So… how am I to get around? I can't hold my breath forever."

"It certainly is a predicament, isn't it? Well, I gave you one chance to get out of doing this, I'll give you another. If you want, I can take you back, and you can leave the dead in peace. Or, you can proceed, possibly at your own peril, and attempt to apologize to-"

"I _have_ to apologize to Ponyo. I had no idea I upset her that much. The least I can do is to tell her how sorry I am as directly as I can." Sosuke interjected.

"I wasn't done talking yet…" XT grumbled angrily, "So you will go on? Do realize, no one has died in this realm before, they're all already dead. If you die here… I am unsure if your hypothetical 'soul' will be transported here."

"Where would my soul go?" Sosuke asked to the seemingly omniscient robot.

"It would cease to exist." XT answered in all honesty.

Sosuke's face ran cold, and a wild smirk appeared on XT's face, out of view from Sosuke. _If I die here… it is over, I won't even go to heaven or hell… Aww shucks… Ponyo _needs_ to know how sorry I am, and besides, people here are dead, they couldn't possibly be that mean._

"I'll go anyways." Sosuke replied, "I don't care about the danger, I think it will be worth it."

"Well then, let us not waste time. This portal I've created will crash back into nothingness in about 72 hours, or, for you foolish human, I know you're calculating it, it is 3 days. I will now rearrange your cellular makeup to aid in your survival of this hostile world."

"Wha-" Sosuke began as XT unattached himself from Sosuke once more. A pocket of air remained around Sosuke as he gently plummeted into the darkness below.

XT swam away at a lightning speed, electricity through salt water. At a certain distance away, he faced Sosuke. Now appearing about the size of a finger, XT clapped his hands together. Matter collapsed around his hands, swirling wit dark, chaotic material from the realm between realms. Crackling in the palms of his hands, and trapped by his spiky web of claws, the ball grew to the large size of a basketball.

"Seto kan' ii eta!" XT chanted violently as his fingers unfurled to the bubble of Sosuke.

In an instant, the mess of antimatter mushroomed from XT's palms and encapsulated Sosuke, puncturing his bubble. Sosuke fought the strange force overcoming him in vain. He felt the black matter seep into his skin, and eat away at his very being. With a final scream, he let out all of his bubbles, and let the world be consumed by darkness.

A moment or an eternity later, Sosuke opened his eyes. He could breath, he could think, and he could see.

"Wow! XT, what did you- HOW DID YOU GET SO BIG?" Sosuke tried to hold out his arms, but he felt them strain, he looked down at them, and screamed once more. His hands were completely gone, his arms too! "What did you do to me?!"

"There there little fishy, there is no need to panic." XT laughed maniacally as his hands scooped up Sosuke with little effort. "I didn't get really big, you just became very small. I'm aiding your survival in a hostile realm, remember?"

"But, I'm a fish!" Sosuke noted, swishing his tail left to right and darting upwards in the process.

"Well, well, beggars cannot be choosers, isn't that right? You want to see Ponyo? You want to apologize? You're going to do so by my rules. Now go, get out of my sight. I'll be waiting here until you decide to give up or are done apologizing."

"What happens if I can't make it back in time?" Sosuke asked, rubbing his shaggy head of hair. He was vaguely reminiscent of a fishgirl he once knew.

"If you don't intend on making it back before 72 hours is up, then don't bother showing up at all."

Sosuke gulped.

"Do you know where to look?" Sosuke asked with a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Do I look omniscient to you?! Go! You're wasting my time, and your own!" XT grumbled.

With that, Sosuke sprung for XT's palm and quickly sped away down into the chasm of black water below. He hadn't the slightest idea where he was going.

"What an idiot that child is… He's never going to make it back in time…" XT sighed hopelessly.

XT reached into his wings and melded his arms with them. A leg of his came off and wrapped itself around the portal, causing it to sink to the seafloor, while his other centered itself and became a long tail with the rest of his body. Slowly, XT reconfigured himself into a massive eel.

"Whatever works…" He muttered to himself, and darted off silently to spy on Sosuke.

* * *

Sosuke's black hair-like headpiece parted to the sides of his head as he darted through the water. He hadn't spent much time examining his new form, for he had a mission to accomplish. He desperately felt a compulsion to hug Ponyo and explain to her how sorry he truly was. _When Komiko kissed me, I was kind of distracted… spaced out… Perhaps if I tell Ponyo that I wasn't thinking, then maybe she will accept my apology. _

Then it occurred to him, _I don't have a clue as to where I'm at. And there isn't a person, fish, anywhere to help me out._

Sosuke looked around in all directions, and attempted to locate a person. He only had three days to find Ponyo and tell her he was sorry, and that wasn't much time at all.

The bottom, or a wall, he wasn't sure, was coming into view in front of him. Sosuke swam faster to reach it, and then looked around the grey seafloor for an inhabitant or a native. There were no natives to be seen, anywhere.

Sosuke was worried, time was being wasted.

Wiggling as fast as he could, he sped forward, rocketing through the water like a pullet through the air. It was a normal speed for a fish, but it was lightning fast for Sosuke.

Before he went any further, Sosuke slowed himself down. _Wait a minute, this is too odd. Since when am I a fish? Ponyo dying because of a broken promise? Sad, yes, but… _Sosuke pondered it for a moment, and deduced that his mind was playing tricks on him. _More than likely, this is a dream. People don't just die out of nowhere, they always have a medical condition. That, and I'm a fish. There is no way I could be a fish, this is all in my head._

Sosuke slowed down, and relaxed for a moment. In the shadows in front of him, he noticed a dark blob, shrouded in layers of dark water.

_I'm not alone anymore! Save only that psychotic robot. Perhaps this truly is a dream._

The fish before him was a sickly grey, it looked lost and partially decayed. Its stony black eyes fixated on Sosuke, making the fishboy shudder. _It's only a dream. That zombie fish is a figment of my imagination._ Sosuke gulped and steeled himself to make a conversation with it.

"Excuse me sir, but could you help me-"

"You _living_ brat!" The distinct voice of an elderly woman shot at him, "Get _out_!" Her voice was both haunting and solemn as she spoke. Hatred and contempt were filled within her, making Sosuke quiver in fear for his life.

She lunged at him, and he hesitated, it was only a dream, after all. Then his body reacted and shifted to the right slightly, causing the decayed female fish to only skin the scales on his left. He shrieked in pain, and swam away for his life.

The zombie behind him was large, yet extremely fast for its size. Sosuke fled with all his might until he darted into a forest of upturned stones, littered with cracks and crevices that the larger fish could not navigate through. Sosuke dove into the small labyrinth, and executed crude, quick turns until the fish could no longer follow him, even with its bleak, rotted eyes.

Sosuke gasped for breath, a human response, and curled up inside a small cavern. He was tired, scared, and disheartened.

"It's not a dream," he let loose a tear, "I really am a fish trapped in the afterlife. Oh crap…" Sosuke let loose a shaky sigh and tried to console himself, but fatigue overcame him, and he fell into a deep slumber.

But even in his dreams, Sosuke obtained little solace. Fraught with ominous feelings and gripping pains, the loving, caring face of the girl who became his sister vanished with a frown. Her locks of curly red hair became a fiery vortex the fizzled as the dream became filled with water, like his present state.

All that remained were the two orbs of the mechanical lifeform that placed him here, boring into his sole. Pale and lifeless, save only for flickers of false animation, they consumed him. A voice echoed in his mind. _72 hours, you only have 72 hours._

* * *

**Short, but to the point, a fair bridge to the next phase of the story... So far, I think I'm doing ok, but, if you have any concerns with character adherence on my part, please don't hesitate. I may not be focusing on that primarily in this story, but it is something that needs working on nonetheless.**

**More coming (hopefully) soon...**


	3. To Exit the Frying Pan

**Motivation is a scarce resource for me, (it doesn't help that no one reviews... I make my frowny face at you!) I use this statement to excuse myself for THE shortest chapter I have ever updated. Under normal circumstances, this would not be acceptable, and I would wait for at least 7 pages before I post. BUT, because of my lack of motivation, eclipsed by my desire to finish this story, I see this as a necessary stepping stone to the conclusion of the story. (Whatever it takes to keep myself going.)**

**In that sense, please excuse my midget, 4-page chapter, and enjoy what IS here.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, dude, you ok?"

Sosuke felt a poke on his face, and he was startled into a state of awareness once more.

"Oh lovely, I finally woke up." Sosuke looked around, and noted the aquatic scenario. Groaning miserably, her realized it had not been a dream at all, it was all still a living nightmare.

His gaze then focused on the fish in front of him. Spiky, dull red hair covered the head of another deathly fish. This one appeared to be a male, and looked to be in a better condition than the one that had attacked him. He seemed friendly, but Sosuke didn't take any chances, and he darted backwards. Smashing his face into a wall, Sosuke floated over backwards.

"Dude… are you alive dude?" The voice was reminiscent of an American surfer.

"Um… yes… you're not going to eat me, are you?" Sosuke quivered.

"No dude, I mean, I could if I wanted to, but, nah, it's not my style, man. I'm Wave, by the way. My real name's Jeffery Alexander Dorando, but, everyone calls me Wave." He nodded expectantly, upside down in Sosuke's point of view.

"Mine's Sosuke. It's good to know not everyone is against me here." Sosuke strained to reach his fin as a handshake.

"What are you doing, man? Why are you holding your fin so close to me, dude?" Wave obviously didn't understand the custom.

"I'm trying to shake your hand, erm… fin. It is a form of formal greeting where I'm from."

"That's a really weird custom thingie, dude. So, what are you doin' in the Dead Trench?" Wave asked him, a distant look in his eyes.

"Well…" Sosuke thought about it for a moment, and the reason flooded back into his head, "That's right! I need to find Ponyo! Can you tell me where I can find Ponyo?!" Sosuke swim close to Wave's face, and the fish back up a bit.

"Whoa dude, calm it down a notch, we cool? So start from the beginning, tell me what's up and happenin'." Wave settled down to lying on his belly, lounging around without a care.

"Uh, I'm really rushed, I need to find my adopted sister, she died because I kissed a girl, and now I have to apologize!" Sosuke replayed what he had just said in his head and looked down, finding a new way to reword the statement. "Ok, I know it sounds weird, I'm sorry!"

"No man, I hear this story all the time!" Wave smiled coolly and started to float again.

"But I only have like, about 2 and a half more days to find her and apologize to her so that I can free myself from being haunted by her memory or her spirit. If I don't make it in time, the portal will close and I-"

"Don't worry little man, I've got you covered, I'll find your Ponyo girl in no time. What does she look like, man?"

"She has long, curly, red hair, and is really, really pretty." Sosuke felt himself jiggle inside at this brief description.

"Righteous, dude. Come, let's find us this pretty red haired fish." Wave casually glided out of the cavern, and Sosuke followed him at the leisurely place

* * *

.

Four Hours passed, and Wave and Sosuke had traveled a good distance.

"This isn't any good, we're not finding any sign of her." Sosuke groaned, looking at the ground in pity.

"You did say she was a bad person, right?"

"No, not at all. She is the fairest, sweetest girl you'll ever meet."

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me this bodacious piece of intel?" Wave shook his head in confusion, "We _have_ been looking in the wrong place."

Sosuke shared this confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, lemme put it this way, there is a good fishy underworld, and there is a bad fishy underworld. You're in the bad underworld, which is why you found me, and any other weirdoes you've found so far."

"I guess that makes sense, but- wait, you're a bad person? Like… sent to… the bad place?"

"I'm here, yep. That sounds about deece, man."

"What did you do?"

"Meh, that's not so important, dude." Wave shrugged it off, steadily swimming towards a new place.

"So you're sure she'll be in this place you're taking me?" Sosuke asked kindly.

"Yes man. If she's as nice as you say she is, she won't be found in this dump."

"How far is it? I mean, I'm kind of rushed…" Sosuke did his best not to be rude.

"Where? Look in front of you, man." Wave made a notion forwards, and made a wry smile.

"Whoa…"

Sosuke was at a loss of words. The palace in front of him was vast and beautiful. Its walls were pearly white, made entirely out of some form of seashell. The entrances were decorated in different colors and shade of gemstones and stained glasses, it was truly otherworldly. Towers made of conic shells gleamed with reflected sunlight as Sosuke took the scene in with wonder and awe.

"So this is heaven…" Sosuke whispered, turning to his side. Wave had his eyes shut tight, wincing in pain. "Are you alright?" Sosuke asked, a tad worried for his friend.

"I can't do it, man. It's so bright!" Wave turned around in mild anguish.

"You can't help me?"

"No dude, I couldn't help you. There are like, a ton of guards in there, all trying to stop dudes, like me from getting in." Wave muttered.

"So then… what do I do?"

"You're the one with the girl to find, man! Go in, find her. Do what you need to do."

"Ok… so… just get in?" Sosuke was confused.

"I don't know, dude, I never thought about trying to get in there. Chances are the guards'll toss you out. If you can get past them, you ought to be good, man."

"Thank you so much, Wave. This means the world to me." Sosuke smiled and looked down at the palace in the valley, searching for a vantage point.

"Don't mention it, man. Do me one favor, give her a kiss for me." Wave chuckled.

This took Sosuke by total surprise. "What?"

"C'mon dude, you don't travel into the land of the dead for just any friend. I _know_ she's a _special_ friend, man." Wave winked with a laugh.

Sosuke turned beat red, as anyone does when accused of liking someone.

"It's not like that! She's like my sister."

"So was my girlfriend, then we almost got married, then, well, yeah, this. But that's not important. What _is_ important is that you make kissy faces with this pretty girl, ok man?"

"I'm telling you, she's just a friend!" Sosuke was cross.

"I'll be seeing you, man. Just do what you need to do, ok?"

"I plan to… thanks." Sosuke nodded his head peacefully, restraining his frustration.

Wave waved his tail and casually swam off.

Sosuke watched him vanish, the shook his head, focusing on what needed to be done. He glanced at the palace and then swan down into the valley that it was located in. In moments warm, positive emotions overcame him and a sense of happiness settled into his soul.

But something offset these great feelings. He didn't notice it at first, but a glimpse of cherry red sparkling from a window awoke him from the spell of the palace.

_Ponyo._

* * *

**So, I want one bit of feedback, how did my dialogue differentiation go in this story? I tried to adhere to Sosuke's younger language and tried to make it distinctly different from "Stoner" Wave. (Hopefully you kind of caught onto that.)**

**Well, I'll try to update more soon.**


	4. Rejection

**Oh, so frustrated... this story is like... it is becoming so difficult to write... :/ Like, having to build a house without any power tools, it is very possible, but it taking a longer time than it has to, and is lessened in quality by a large margin... What would be my hypothetical power tool? Well, I'd say that is my inspiration or zany personality, but, I don't quite know.**

**So here it is, another puny chapter. It is nothing more than a pitiful extension of a failing dream of mine... I will get it done though. I want to say that, if I can struggle my way through this, I COULD end it by Sunday.**

**Wish me luck, but either way, enjoy what there is to enjoy.**

* * *

"Have you seen a girl with red hair?"

"Have you seen a pretty girl around here?"

"Have you seen a girl with really curly hair recently?"

No luck.

Sosuke sighed, for the greater part of an hour he had searched hall after hall in this palace, and had found no trace of Ponyo whatsoever.

_I'm running out of time… I've got maybe 50 hours left, and I still don't know where Ponyo is, or that portal thing._

Sosuke noticed two larger fish heading his way; they looked menacing, though the other fish didn't seem to notice this. He meandered about, trying to forget about them, pretending to hide his growing fear of them, and positioned himself to ask another friendly fish about Ponyo.

"Hey bubs." The one on the left grunted at him.

"M-me?" Sosuke shuddered as he turned around.

"Yeah you. We heard yous was makin' a scene." The other one stated with a low, deep voice.

"I wouldn't ever-"

"We know you're not supposed to be here, and we know you know you're not supposed to be here. So leave, and we won't have to force you out, got it kid?" He glared at the little fish.

"Yes sir." Sosuke tweeted and fluttered away.

The two bouncer-fish slowly drifted back to whence they came, and Sosuke left the front doors. A pit opened in his stomach, _I'll never be able to see Ponyo again… She'll hate me for eternity…_

A flash of images swept through his mind, and his thoughts straightened. _Ponyo is up there somewhere, and I _must_ see her. Maybe if I enter through a window… after all, I did see a flash of red hair in a window in the upper chambers._

Leaving the regal floors behind, Sosuke swam upwards to the floors above, swimming past windows and windows until finally he came across the window he thought he saw Ponyo in.

The room was empty, but it was recently inhabited by _something_. Sosuke scanned the room with a cursory glance, decided that this was a great place to start, and then proceeded to look around the room in a more thorough fashion.

It didn't take him long to see something out of the ordinary. In the middle of the room, cast away like an unneeded dishrag, was Ponyo's swimsuit. Sosuke wiggled his way to it, and tried to pick it up, failing due to his lack of actual hands.

"Ponyo…" He whispered softly to the water around him, still mournful of what he had brought about. As if you contradict his thought process, laughter began to emanate from the halls on the other side of the wall.

Sosuke turned to see the door open. An elegant fish with the longest, most beautiful hair he'd ever seen drifted into the room.

"Who are you? And why are you in my room?" The smile on the lovely fish vanished as Sosuke struggled for words.

"P-Ponyo?"

"And how do you know my name?" Ponyo floated backwards, away from Sosuke.

Sosuke's mind flooded with words, emotions and gestures that he wanted to do at that given moment, but he jammed up, and just froze in place. _Ponyo, I'm sorry! I want to hug you! I never meant to make you upset! My name is Sosuke! You are my best friend!_

"I don't like Komiko." Sosuke said, as if that answered all of Ponyo's questions.

"Who is Komi… ko…" Ponyo started long and hard at the fish in front of her, "Sosu…" Enlightenment rushed across her face, then faded into frustration, anger, and sadness. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry Ponyo." Sosuke said slowly, worried about her reaction so far.

"Get out of here. You did enough damage." Her voice was cold and almost bitter.

"I am sorry Ponyo! I wanted to apologize because I feel so horrible about this-"

"Shut up!" Ponyo screamed, hitting Sosuke on the face with her fin. "I died because of you!"

"I-" Sosuke stammered.

"I don't…" Ponyo's eyes began to water slightly, the tears dripping into the water in front of her, "I don't ever want to see you again." She announced shakily.

Sosuke paled. His face whitened with horror. He had come all this way to get chewed out by his best friend. There was nothing he could do.

"Leave." She growled, her tears and the salt water were a perfect blend around her face.

Sosuke nodded, tears flowing from his eyes as much as Ponyo's. "I guess… this is goodbye. I L-" Sosuke's throat clogged up. "I will miss you… Ponyo…" Swimming up quickly, he gave Ponyo a quick kiss on the cheek before he darted out of the room, face still stinging from Ponyo's slap.

The sun began to set, and he saw the large, ominous shadow of a predator fish above what he imagined the horizon of this ocean world. With sorrow, he realized that he only had about a dozen more hours before he had to leave this realm. Her mustered up what inner strength he had left, and began to swim in the direction he felt was the right way.


	5. Of All the Fish in the Sea

**Ok, so, fastest update in a long time... I got writing, it came to me a little easier as I crept towards the scene I originally based the story off of, so, youll see that next chapter, which, very easily could come later today.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

XT's aquatic form crept through the atmosphere of the watery underworld, and gazed directly at the scene.

"I L-" _ove you, Ponyo…_ Sosuke had thought be held himself back. Instead, he retreated calmly, and gave Ponyo a goodbye kiss to the cheek.

The fishy lips that had pressed on her face brought her to life for a small moment as she began to ponder wildly what Sosuke had meant by them.

"That darling little girl," XT mused to himself. At this point, he didn't really want Ponyo and Sosuke together. That girl deserved someone better that a lowly, stupid teenage boy. But, alas, her inner thoughts, hopes, and dreams were as clear as glass to XT. He could read thoughts as easily as he could read lips and computer terminals, and it didn't take too many random variables to predict her thoughts anyways. She _needed_ _THAT_ boy.

"Of all the fish in the sea, Ponyo? Really?" XT sighed a throaty sigh, and propelled himself through the waters towards Sosuke.

* * *

Sosuke staggered onto the seabed. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. Tears welled up from his eyes, and he lay on the ground, unmoving.

"She really hates me… I only wish that… that she understood how sorry I was, and that…" He sobbed a tad bit harder, "that I really, really will miss her."

With his sobbing taking over, he didn't notice the shadow overtake him.

"What's this? Live fish in the sea of the dead?" An ominous voice echoed to Sosuke's ears from behind him. Instantly he darted up and stared with fear at the large silver behemoth behind him. Beady green eyes glared into his sole as the fish smiled at him, teeth as sharp and as large as swords to his small figure. "Well, we can't have _that_ now can we?" The fish chuckled an evil laugh and inched towards Sosuke menacingly.

A bite was taken, and only a small sliver of fishy flesh off his right fin was taken off. That is when Sosuke was reminded about his own death in the realm of the dead. He would simply cease to exist; no hell, no heaven, just gone. He swam as fast as he could away from the evil fish, bent on killing him.

* * *

"Gosh…" Ponyo thought aloud with a glum face, "I shouldn't have yelled at him like that… he travelled to heaven just to say he's sorry… well, if he's here, I… I probably should apologize to him, and maybe… maybe we could hang out here? I mean, he's here right?" At this point, Ponyo had been talking to a conch shell sitting on her bed, but that didn't matter to her anymore.

She left the palace, and began asking around for the location of a boy fish with dark hair.

"Oh? That little _living_ whelp? He got chased away by a very large fish not more than two minutes ago. Serves him-"

Ponyo was gone.

* * *

XT smiled at his prey in the little cave. As a giant fish, he slammed the entrance, trying to get to Sosuke. Was he really going to kill him? No. No that was far too violent, and besides, he had made his deals with Granmamare and Lisa. Sosuke couldn't be killed by him, but he didn't have to be saved by him either. Bashing the front end of the cave and threatening to kill Sosuke was really XT's way to say "Come on! We have to go soon!"

He chuckled, mental sonar systems pictured a small object coming fast.

_SLAM_

XT moved away like it hurt him, and let his body rest on the seafloor.

Pretending was so much fun, especially when his clients had no idea.

"Sosuke!" Ponyo shouted into the cave, She was answered by small sobs. "Sosuke?" Ponyo focused in on the faint crying, and gently slithered her way to it, fins out as if to care for the origin of those tears.

"Ponyo? I… I thought you wanted me gone?" Sosuke cried, scared out of his wits, and overcome with emotion.

"I did… but… I figured… you're here, and you worked so hard to get here, why not make the most of it. I missed you already."

Sosuke said nothing, and let Ponyo pick him up with her motherly fins, cradling him like ababy.

"I am so sorry Sosuke, I was just so angry, I snapped, will you forgive me?" Ponyo mentally bit her lip, hoping for the best.

"Only if you forgive me for kissing Komiko, and killing you." Sosuke nestled closely to Ponyo in her embrace.

"Then yeah, I totally forgive you. Just, one thing, don't do it again… It really made me upset…"

"It won't ever happen again, if I feel the need to test a kiss, I'll ask you first."

Ponyo's face turned beet red, just like her hair, and she let go of Sosuke for a moment.

"And thank you Ponyo for saving me from that fish…"

"Hold on… did… did you mean that… that you'd kiss me, as compared to another girl?"

"If it means that you wouldn't get upset, yes. Of course I would." Sosuke smiled at her.

Ponyo's face flushed. "I… I…"

Sosuke smiled at what he interpreted as shock. "Would you like to… ummm…" _gosh, how embarrassing this is!_

"Yes." Ponyo's voice came quietly, softly, and barely audible above the sound of water around them.

Sosuke swam up gently, and pressed his lips to hers. Ponyo's eyes fluttered around for the small 20 seconds they were together, and then the dream ended.

"That was…" Ponyo began, dazed and confused. It was the first kiss that she could really remember.

"You know… maybe I'm realizing this a bit too late, but, I think I love you."

"Do you really mean that?" Ponyo asked, nearly eagerly.

"I will mourn every day… I mean… wait…" The dream suddenly ended for Sosuke. He was alive, she was dead. There was no kissing with her ever again, no hugging, no playful games, no swimming. It was all over. "Oh no… I have to leave…"

"What?" Ponyo was shocked, "why?"

"I made a deal with a very strange creature, and he let me travel here to apologize for you… I… I can't ever go back if the portal he made closes, and it is closing in about an hour!"

"No!" Ponyo shouted and turned away, swimming towards a wall in frustration. "You mean, you're gone?"

"Yeah…" It was barely above a whisper.

"I can't keep you here forever, can I?"

"If I die here… my soul ceases to exist." Sosuke muttered.

"I can't stay with you… it…" Ponyo lowered her head and grabbed Sosuke's fin. "I know of a disturbance that everyone has been talking about lately. A large circle of energy in a valley a little ways away from here. I can help you get there…" Ponyo and Sosuke began to swim off.

* * *

No talking had been said between the two by the time they had reached the portal, and sure enough, it was closing, slowly.

"Gosh… you are the best friend ever…" Sosuke let loose a small tear about it.

"If I could keep you here, I would, I would, I would… I…" Ponyo couldn't say it.

"I love you, Ponyo." Sosuke gave her as much a hug as he could muster, and a small peck on the lips.

"Don't say it… you'll leave and have other girls while you're alive…" Ponyo grumbled, hiding any tears.

"No… there won't be. I lost the most perfect girl because I wanted something less, so I will wait for the best thing, even if that means waiting however many years it takes to come back here naturally." Sosuke offered gently.

"Really?" Ponyo got her hopes up.

"Yes. I don't know when it happened, but, it is official, my life's going to suck without you in it. I only wish I had one more day here, to show you that." Sosuke smiled a defeated smile.

"Well… you have a few minutes, can you show me how much with a few minutes?" Ponyo mentally bit her lip again.

Sosuke fluttered up to Ponyo's face again, and pressed his lips lovingly into hers. His eyes and her eyes danced shut, and they stayed that way for a good long while.

"If that is the last kiss I'll get for 100 years…" Sosuke began.

"Then I will wait too." Ponyo smiled at him, pleasantly dazed.

"Goodbye Ponyo," Sosuke swam backwards, watching her as he began to enter the portal.

"I love you Sosuke." Ponyo called to him, watching him leave.

"I love you, too."

"Ok you knuckleheads! Party's over!" A growly voice muttered from behind the rocky cliff behind them.

The silver fish swam with lightning speed and whapped Ponyo and Sosuke away from the portal with its large tail.

That was the last thing they recalled consciously.

Everything else was a large blur of odd events…


	6. I Want That Fish

**I could rant forever, but, that will get me nowhere. It is a cute story, I do beleive, (now, at least,) but I only wish I thoguht it out a little more clearly. Either way, this is the last chapter to my SMALLEST story EVER.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sosuke remembered being hit, then everything went black.

"So he passed?" A warm, motherly voice echoed as Sosuke's vision became a warm darkness.

"She said so." The fish's voice grumbled.

"Be not sad, little nephew. There is a beautiful love forming within sight." The motherly voice soothed.

"Oh I know. But, well, that boy is darn lucky he made it, I was kind of hoping his soul would vanish."

"Now now, calm yourself."

"I'd rather not." The fish responded. "By technicality, he killed her and ruined her life, blah blah blah, happily never after. The boy should've been roughed up a bit more."

"Don't make me tell your mother of your grumbling. I doubt she would approve of being angry about your sentence."

"Aunt, don't get me wrong, I love this job. And I love the happiness that will be brought unto the girl, however, the boy's initial stupidity frustrates me. Naivety. Grargh, whatever. Shall we perform our magic?"

"It is time."

A blast of light hit Sosuke after that odd dialogue, and he felt his body, soul, and mind jumble together for a mere moment.

* * *

The next thing Sosuke knew, he heard an odd voice above him.

"Mr. Sosuke, Mr. Sosuke wake up. Ah! He's coming to. No need to fret Ms. Lisa, he's absolutely fine." A cheery voice echoed throughout the house as Sosuke stirred from his slumber.

"What happened, what hit me?" Sosuke asked, dizzy and confused as he sat up.

"Hit you? Well, I would like to know too, you've been out for hours!" A youthful man with silver hair and luminous green eyes smiled at him. His plum suit corresponded against his eyes very well.

"Out for hours… Where is Ponyo?!" Sosuke called, looking around the room.

"Sweetie, she's in her room too. She was out cold as well, but, she came to a little more than a minute ago, and is resting in her bed." Lisa spoke softly to her son.

It didn't take long for Sosuke to get to his feet, and stagger his way to Ponyo's room.

* * *

Sosuke walked into the room looked on the bed. Ponyo was in her swim suit, covered by blankets, her face was very pale, and she did not look well.

"Sosuke?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Thank heavens…" Sosuke whispered, walking over to her. The room was different than he least remembered it. It did not smell like salt water, and the wall was fully intact, no signs of alien machines bursting in.

Sosuke sat beside her, facing her, on the bed, and scooped her up into a bodily hug. Her hair smelt more pleasant than anything he'd ever smelled in his entire life, and her embrace was more pleasant than that kiss he'd shared with Komiko.

"I had the most terrifying dream…" Ponyo whispered.

"So did I." Sosuke paled.

"I had died, and you had kissed Komiko, and I was so upset and-"

Sosuke placed a hand over her lips, and stared at her gently. Hues of rose entered her cheeks as Sosuke's glazed stare continued. His face came closer to hers, and he let his hand fall from her face, stroking her cheek and resting gently on the back of her neck.

Ponyo's eyes fluttered shut, and she moved her head closer, aided by Sosuke's hand. Their lips met, and mouths parted. They didn't need a portal to reach heaven this time.

A minute or so later, Ponyo was breathless as she stared into Sosuke's eyes.

"You're not dead anymore, and I don't love Komiko, I love you. And there is a darn thing that's ever going to change that." Sosuke announced to her face.

Ponyo cried.

She hugged Sosuke extremely tightly, and closed her eyes, trying to prevent him from ever leaving her for anyone ever again.

Sosuke sighed pleasantly, _it was all just a really messed up dream…_ Then he noticed the skin on his right arm. A large scar had formed in a jagged, tooth-like line. He hugged Ponyo tighter before his face whitened.

* * *

"Oh thank heavens!" Lisa whispered, sitting on her chair in fatigue.

"Everything is fine Lisa, don't despair. My nephew tested them, and they are true. The Trial of Love is finally completed." The red haired woman spoke, she had been sitting in the corner the whole time.

"Still… I could've lost my only son… it is scary to me. I already lose my husband frequently as he travels about on the ocean, I couldn't bear to lose my son…"

"Mourn not the dead," the woman spoke, "they would wish it of you not."

The silver haired man stood, staring through the walls at the room. He didn't look happy.

"And thank you, Mr. Xavier, for keeping them safe." Lisa bowed her head.

"I didn't do it for your son, I did it for her daughter. He is a lucky boy…" Mr. Xavier, the silver haired man, sighed in frustration.

"Xavier, I do believe it is time for us to leave."

"You can, I have to do one thing before I go." Xavier's face slowly began to lose its peachy hue, fading to a metallic grey ever so slowly.

"Granmamare, Xavier, thank you ever so much." Lisa curtsied once more.

"It was our pleasure. And it especially pleases me that Ponyo is finally united with her one true love." Granmamare began to liquefy, and she gracefully danced out the room, heading towards the ocean.

"Xavier, you're… changing?" Lisa asked.

"I am a robot, sorry to disappoint." XT smiled a wicked grin, and clanked out of the house, moving towards the window of Ponyo and Sosuke.

* * *

"So…" Ponyo asked, sitting in Sosuke's lap as they covered themselves with a blanket. "Does this mean we're going out?"

"Is it weird for a brother and sister to be going out with each other?" Sosuke asked back."

"I'm adopted… I don't think it would matter." Ponyo looked back at Sosuke, and smiled weirdly.

She then wiggled her way out of Sosuke's gentle embrace, and turned around on him, now partially on top of him as he lounged backwards on the pillows of the bed.

"Can… can we…" Ponyo's face turned beat red out of embarrassment.

"You don't need to ask me, I love it when you kiss me." Sosuke smiled at her, and watched her eyes flutter shut once more as she came down on him.

Their lips met, their mouths parted, and they kissed as Sosuke's hands massaged her back as she lay on top of him.

_CRASH_

An evil laugh could be heard above the roaring sound of rockets.

Ponyo jumped off Sosuke, and hid under the pillows. Sosuke scooted backwards, and looked at the small hole in the window. He followed it down to a small tube on the ground. He got up, and Ponyo poked her head out of the blankets. Sosuke looked at the small tube, and, before he reached it, it melted, leaving a small, elegant letter on the ground in the middle of their room.

"What does it say?" Ponyo asked, terrified yet overly eager.

"It says, '_Dear Sosuke and Ponyo, congratulations on your new relationship. Amidst the darkness of stormy seas, love shines bright for all to see. It guides the ships that are your lives, into truths and out of lies. To you two I grant this wish, the love between a man and a fish. Good luck you two, and, on a personal note, I pray I never have to see either of you ever again.'_ Signed…" Sosuke fainted.

"Sosuke?!" Ponyo jumped out of her blankets, and turned Sosuke over, resting his head in her lap. "Ms. Lisa!" Ponyo shrieked.

As Sosuke's mother entered the room to help Ponyo deal with Sosuke, she caught glimpse of the signature on the paper.

XT-421.

* * *

**And so ends the Trial of Love, I hope you all enjoyed as much of it as you could, my sincerest apologies for taking so long for such little quality...**

**FIN**


End file.
